赤の下の湿地
by Aldedron
Summary: Aka no Shita no Shicchi—Bottom of the Red Swamp. Master controls the score, and when all his players are sinners, there's hell to pay. As the bodies fall and flesh is singed, wails of despair echo off the muck and tears are shed to recieve no mercy


**A/N**  
Okay, the only reason I got this idea was 'cause I just typed for three Blood+ fics and then typed for a Vocaloid fic -_- So now I'm in the mindset. Keep in mind that I started writing this at approximately 2AM

Pronounced "Aka no Shita no Shicchi", this is "Bottom of the Red Swamp". The song by Hatsune Miku? Yeah… This is a very hardcore story, rated M for its content, although there aren't any lemons. Saya believed herself to be forsaken and deserve death, so that's why this is all in here. And this is something of a songfic, so all the lyrics 'll be in here with the character's actions and narration coinciding with my own interpretation of said lyrics =^w^= Oh yeah, Master's the narrator

And, I wrote this whole thing while listening to "Bottom of the Red Swamp", so it follows that beat. The words are sharp and spoken in a staccato beat and as the fic draws to a close, I rhyme more and more, the narrator's words blending in with the song. All of it follows the original song's rhythm and it's hard to follow if you don't have it in your head, so I suggest you listen to "Bottom of the Red Swamp" while you read this. It's a bit difficult to find, but this one person on YouTube has a video with the song, sung in its original Japanese, a translation, and a beautiful picture portraying the scene. A swirl of red, wide eyes staring with dread. Oh my god, I just rhymed! Well, better get on with it ^^

And, here's something of a key ^^. Oh, and when the guy screams in the music—I like to think of that guy as Karl—he only gets like two screams into the whole song, so I decided he didn't really need a part… So here's the score:

Miku—singer. Diva—singer. Haji—cellist. Moses—violinist. Karman—violist. Lulu—drummer and symbolist. Irene—harp. Saya—dancer. Master—conductor. AU

* * *

**赤の下の湿地**

_Together, we burn…_

A crackling. Singed flesh burning, sinking into the muck. There's no escape… there's no escape…

Plucking in a sinister manner, a black haired, emerald eyed demon alongside a brown haired demon that also held green eyes began the song.

Joining in, a bow glided across its strings, a black haired demon, tall and thin with narrow, steel blue eyes, its master.

A dancer swaying loosely to the cello's wail.

Fingers moved to grip bows as the violin and viola began their melody and harmony to echo beneath the cello's wail.

A scream. Echoing in the background was the insane laugh of another black haired demon, her blue eyes wide and alight with madness.

The teal haired demon chanted, "This is a song of Hell. Sinners will suffer and burn at the bottom of the Red Swamp," in a low voice that blended with the laughter and notes of the cello. Nearly indecipherable in the melody.

Symbols crashed at the violet haired demon's command. Drums beat in synch with the burning. The dying. The sinners.

The opening note…

A note quivering at its peak, ringing upon the still air. Struck at such a low pitch, drinks rippled and strands of hair ruffled. "The Red Swamp glitters."

Yet another black haired demon pirouetted, her red eyes glinting like Hell.

The blue eyed demon took her cue. "Coral reef sharp like need grows."

"This is a place light can't seem to reach," the teal haired demon wailed in response.

Together: "Sinners fall here and suffer for their wickedness eternally."

The dancer twirled through the air, violet dress stained with blood swirling around her. Her head fell back as arms reached out limply. Red eyes darkened and slid shut as her lips parted in a silent scream before she collided with the ground, muck splashing up through the air upon impact.

"So much pain! Skin is burning to dust!"

"Dragging intestines."

An animalistic roar which cracked glass and shattered eardrums. Muddy limb slicing through the air, claws slashed flesh and severed arteries. Mouth caught in a soundless scream, eyes wide with terror, the sinners collapse and fall into the depths. Their own intestines falling behind them, piercing the air's mass with a howl, they feel their skin burning while they still live. Disemboweled and burning alive, they sink to the bottom of the Red Swamp, forever trapped in the muck's muddy grip; hands grasping tight and pulling down, down, down, 'til they can't breathe and only see bloodied peat.

"You saw rotting fruits and melted eyes disappear into nonexistence."

You are all mine! Now dance to this tune I play!

Flesh rotting, the mind still living. Faces without eyes peering into the soul, piercing all defenses and seeing you through. Singed flesh and burning limbs; the fruits of youth rotted and dead.

"Past and Future won't change from repenting your foolish actions," cooed the blue eyed demon.

The dancer lashed out at the grasping much, eyes burning with rage. Suddenly, her short hair was waist length and swirled around her from a nonexistent gust, whipping this way and that as she clawed at unseen foes. To repent is not to bring them back. Watch them burn, watch them suffer, watch them die! It is all by your hand and for that you can never repent. The past cannot be undone, and now you may burn at the bottom of the Red Swamp…

"Lord! Save me from such misery!" sobbed the teal haired demon.

Useless. You are fallen and I am above, there is no repent! You get what you deserve now suffer for it. Pay for your sins for you may never forget, the past cannot be undone and for that may you sink to the bottom and burn while still alive. Suffer, agonize. No matter what, it will not be enough, so don't you cry out and plead for mercy! You are mine and forever shall it be.

Tears shed are tears in your own soul. Do not call me God, for I shall not save you! Do unto others as you wish unto yourself—what a load of crap. You are a sinner and for that may you suffer.

"I can't stand to hear such things!"

Stand what? It's your own fault. Why did you do it, why did you not? No matter how much you reflect it cannot be taken back, so face the truth and suffer your punishment. You deserve nothing so that's what you'll get.

Give, give, give. Take, take, take. You give me your soul and I shall take it, for that's what you deserve. Sinners come here and here they stay. Burn and suffer as I play with your soul, pick at your mind, and continue to hold. It's all mine, you are nothing now. There's no way to repent—your tears mean nothing and your wails falls on deaf ears. Just listen to the music and accept your fate, or give me a show as you fight off the hate.

Insane laughter echoing off the muck, swirling with the plucking strings and beating drums, bodies began to fall and "plop" in the mud. In a rhythmic beat sickening in its punctuality, tears fell and mouths screamed. Mud mixed with blood as everything's dyed red, consuming the dead.

"You speak of paying for your sins," the blue eyed demon sneered.

"Such an impossibility," laughed the other, her eyes meeting with her partner as they wailed with madness.

Blue eyes sparkled with hate and lunacy as one. It's all over. It's all done.

"Even the pain and sorrow of man didn't reflect in your eyes?"

Are you so blind as to not even see. As to not even notice. As to not even be.

It's not a question, it's a statement of fact. For here you are and here you'll stay. Come suffer here, come play!

"Goaded by desires and fell for it at the bottom of the Red Swamp."

You gave in to your inner demon, so that is now what you are. Kill as you please and this is what you'll see. A swamp burning with evil, flesh singing and people screaming.

Skulls without eyes always staring, they know. How they see, how they know. It is you and you are it. Come play tag and sink into the pit.

Of despair? Of hate?

Doesn't matter, for you're here to stay. Come play for awhile, come dance for me. Sing a song of repent and drown in this sea!

Together once more," Light won't illuminate, only suffering to show here."

And suffer you shall as into the depths skulls without eyes peer. Into your soul, into your heart—together, they rip you apart. Vivisect piece by piece, as again and again you plead, screaming '_Please!!_'

It shall never end, as you sink into these depths. The darkness consumes all and brings with it an endless death.

Come play, come to stay! Come here where the others convey… a sense of loss? A sense of hate? Doesn't matter while in this state.

You are my toys, you are my dolls. Now dance for me, sing for me, let your music echo through these halls!

Harp singing a lullaby, your eyes slide shut as your mind begins to close.

You are trapped, you are mine. Come stay here 'til the end of time. There is no escape, there's no way out. Oh my, what a cute pout.

Scream, scream, scream to your heart's content! No matter what, you shall never repent!

Blue eyes glinting with madness; red shining with hate. Green echoing with jealousy as it piles up on my plate.

Never to escape, always to stay—just come, my dolls, and play.

Play a song of your suffering, of your agony. Sing to the world haggardly of this realm of Hell at the bottom of the Red Swamp; this place where the sinners swirl in vats of mud, all to the tune of two little girls…

As the music fades and they fall into the depths, a sound resonates off the muck.

Bows lower and instruments are set, drumstick plop into the mud as fingers pull from strings. In a final pirouette, dresses swirl to a halt, singers' mouths close, lips turned up in a smile of insanity.

Through the madness, though the burning, through the hate—a sound invades. The ringing of a bell doomed not to pervade.

This is a sinner's realm and this it shall stay. There is no repent, no delay…

* * *

**A/N**  
*relieved sigh* Ah, finally done… This isn't as long as "Sameru", but I think it still gets the point across ^^

There's no greater lesson behind this, so don't look for one. But I am quite happy with how it turned out the ringing lunacy echoing behind all the words. What do you think, my lovely readers?? Did it strike a chord or widen eyes with disbelief or did you simply roll your eyes and walk off?

Bits and pieces stick especially with me. Those forsaken by society—as I consider myself. The fallen falling into the muck, forever trapped in their own sins. I fall into my own imagination and zombies are common to come and eat me alive, along with fire with tendrils of fingers reaching to pull me into their burning depths. Not at all a commodity, so aspect of this hold true with my own nightmares. How 'bout you??

Thoughts? Comments?? Confusion??? *sweetly* Go on… Review ^^!


End file.
